


Just a Glance

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Artist Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As an artist, everything made you curious. That’s how you ‘definitely’ found yourself drawing a stranger in a library.
Relationships: Lin Manuel Miranda/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	Just a Glance

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not much. My first fic that I’ve ever posted, but Ive been writing fanfics for a while now.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed!  
> Find me on Tumblr! my blog is hamilton-hoe!

Being an artist always made you curious. Curious about what would be happening if things were different, and that question was one of the ones that led you to change your route from your usual coffee place and into this library.

As an art student, your professor had advised you to practice anywhere and everywhere you can. So, you wanted to go somewhere where you could work on drawing people. 

That’s how you found yourself in a small library, hunched over a blank page of your sketchbook.

Right before you put your pencil on the paper, you see the door of the library open out of the corner of your eye, making you look away to look over to see who it was.

You saw a guy with a gray sweater, a book in hand, walk in. He looked tired, with the bags under his eyes, but it made him look cute.

He took a sat down a few tables from you, which gave you a good view of his face. He didn’t notice the staring, because he was focused on his book, which was about... Alexander Hamilton?

You thought it was quite strange, but you didn’t let yourself judge too much. After all he is a stranger. 

From the staring, an idea came to you. 

Draw him. 

It’s just practice, right?

Might as well take this opportunity.

So, you lifted your pencil and made contact with the paper. You started with the guidelines, occasionally looking in the guys direction to capture his face.

A few minutes pass, you try capturing his scowl that he makes when he’s reading.

As you slowly but surely worked on the drawing, you didn’t notice the man glance at you, he wanted to take a break from reading.  
You look back up again, and make eye contact.

It happened so fast when you looked back down, you were almost sure that he couldn’t have seen you.

However, he did, and he was curious about why you got so embarrassed when you locked eyes.

You felt his eyes on you for a few seconds, although that could have been because you were nervous and flustered. But you weren’t taking any chances, so you mindlessly doodled on a different page.

After a moment, he went back to his usual reading, and you try sneaking a peek whether or not he can see you or not.

Once you decided the coast was clear, you went back to drawing him.

The coast wasn’t clear.

He kept seeing you at the corner of his eye, which caught his attention after a few glances.

Everytime he was sure you were looking down, he looked back up.  
He didn’t really know what you were doing, but it seemed interesting, you were so focused. He didn’t want to assume anything, but from what he’s been seeing, it looked like you were drawing him.  
He just let you do your own thing and he did his.

Once you were sure you were happy with the drawing, you started cleaning up some lines, erasing some guidelines, and making sure that the shading was dark enough. 

Little did you know, he stood up, and walked in your direction. He saw a cool book that was sitting on the shelf near you, definitely.

You were so concentrated, but you suddenly felt a presence behind you.

You turned around, and there he was.  
The man you’ve been drawing, with his hand in his pocket and book on the other.  
You thought you stopped breathing for a second.  
He had a shocked face, too. Like he didn’t want you to know that he was looking at your art. 

Your first instinct was to close your sketchbook.

He noticed this.

You broke the silence quickly. “Uhm, sorry-“ You took a breath. “I didn’t notice you behind me.”

He sensed your nervousness so he was quick to reassure you. “No, it’s okay, I like the drawing. Can I see?”

He thought it was him, but he wanted to make sure.

“Sorry, you probably think I’m creepy,” You said sheepishly as you opened your sketchbook to the page of your drawing. “It’s just that- I was supposed to be practicing drawing people and you seemed really interesting-“  
You looked up at him and he was staring in awe.

He heard your silence and breathed out a reply. “Wow,” He inspected the drawing. “That- That’s really good.”

You made eye contact again. “Thank you- um- I hope you don’t find me creepy.” You let out a small laugh. “I’m an art student.”

“You’re really good.” He complimented once more.  
You just hoped that he didn’t notice the small rosy colour creeping up on your cheeks.

“Thank you.”

“I’m Lin,” He took his hand out of his pocket, to shake your hand, but his wallet and his keys flew out. He let out a surprised noise. Great, he just embarrassed himself.

You laughed, and picked up his things to hand back to him. Your laugh seemed to relieve the tension.

He put his stuff back in his pocket. 

“Lets start over,” He held out his hand again. “I’m Lin.”

“I’m Y/N, nice to meet you.” You accepted his hand shake.


End file.
